


Stressed Out

by D_end_S



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Diseases, Drama, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_end_S/pseuds/D_end_S
Summary: Лоулесс не знает, где именно он упустил момент пересечения точки невозврата и как всё докатилось до такого, но в случившемся он винит себя.Если бы еще недавно сказали, что его ева сожжет свои крылья, пытаясь достичь непостижимого идеала, разобьется от падения на землю, Хайд на это бы только с нескрываемой усмешкой и издевкой в голосе и взгляде сказал: «Он же Ангел, такого не будет».Теперь же сервамп может только молиться, чтобы Лихт снова стал прежним, вот только пианист его почти не слышит.
Relationships: Hyde | Lawless/Licht Jekylland Todoroki
Kudos: 3





	Stressed Out

Лоулесс не знает, где именно он упустил момент пересечения точки невозврата и как всё докатилось до такого, но в случившемся он винит себя. 

Кожа Лихта бледнее чистого листа бумаги и холоднее даже тела вампира. Под глазами отчетливо выделяются темные синяки, а вены кажутся слишком яркими и явственно видны на всём теле, особенно проступая на запястьях. Парень завернут в теплый пушистый плед, словно в кокон, но его всё равно немного трясет. 

Хайд помогает ему приподняться и сесть, упираясь спиной в изголовье кровати, на что его ева только нервно дергает плечами и снова натягивает плед до подбородка.

— Холодно, принеси еще… — хрипло шепчет он, а сервамп подчиняется и идет искать нужную хозяину вещь в шкафу. 

Самому вампиру было тепло в комнате, а под таким пледом давно можно было бы задохнуться от жары, но он понимает, что Лихт сейчас ощущает всё совершенно иначе. Найдя одно одеяло, Лоулесс накрывает им пианиста, который, кажется, снова задремал. В последнее время его режим полностью сбился: то он спит целый день, пробуждаясь лишь из-за попыток его накормить и заставить принять лекарства, а в другом же случае несколько дней мучается от бессонницы, изредка довольствуясь парой минут легкой дрёмы.

— Хэй, Ангел-чан, проснись. Еще не время спать, — тихо просит Хайд, аккуратно похлопывая того по щеке. 

Лихт морщится, открывает красные и раздраженные глаза, в синеве радужки которых исчез былой блеск. Он даже не огрызается: лишь смотрит таким потухшим, усталым взглядом…

~~_Оставь меня наконец в покое…_~~

Сервамп открывает дверцу прикроватной тумбочки и достает оттуда небольшую пластиковую коробку, в которой хранятся различные лекарства. Он находит несколько необходимых ему пачек и начинает отсчитывать нужное количество таблеток, сверяясь со списком, а затем разделяет их на две части: до и после еды. Стакан воды стоит наполовину пустой, но этого должно хватить, чтобы запить медикаменты. Вампир просит Лихта взять лекарства, но тот или нарочно игнорирует его, или действительно не слышит, размытым взглядом смотря словно куда-то сквозь сервампа. Тогда он сам берет таблетки и подносит их ко рту пианиста.

— Лихт-тян, сейчас не лучший момент выпадать из реальности, открой рот, — он слегка надавливает на подбородок, заставляя еву приоткрыть губы, и, закинув таблетки, сразу же подносит ко рту стакан с водой, наклоняя его. 

Лихт пьет воду мелкими глотками, с усилием заставляя себя глотать эти противные лекарства. Горло болит, хочется вернуть их назад, из-за чего он надрывно кашляет, но в него снова практически насильно вливают остатки воды, заставляя проглотить всё до конца.

— Тише, ангел, это просто чертовы таблетки, — стараясь сдерживать раздражение на последних словах, говорит Лоулесс и поглаживает его, проводя рукой вниз по волосам, которые потеряли свой блеск и стали напоминать тонкую солому, останавливаясь на спине в начале лопаток, где можно даже сквозь плед прощупать кости и позвонки. 

Пианист ощутимо дрожит, тяжело дыша, словно такие простые действия отнимают у него все имеющиеся силы. Хочется, чтобы его еще укутали в теплое одеяло. Хочется, чтобы его наконец оставили одного. Хочется скорее провалиться в сон…

~~_И желательно не проснуться._~~

Сервамп словно читает его мысли. Он снова помогает Лихту полностью опуститься на постель и укрывает его, хорошенько подоткнув одеяло с пледом.

— Полежи еще полчаса, хорошо? — как будто он может делать что-то другое. — Я скоро вернусь и принесу обед.

— Нет, — пианист пытается твердо отказаться, но это звучит слишком тихо и жалко. — Я не буду есть.

— Да, — отрезает Хайд. — Ты знаешь: это не обсуждается.

— Не хочу, — кажется, будто он всхлипывает, как капризный ребенок. 

Лоулесс смотрит на него нечитаемым выражением, а затем отворачивается, направляясь к выходу и с силой сжимая кулаки.

— Я тоже не хотел, чтобы всё так получилось, но вот только мое мнение никто не учел, — снова накатывает злость и обида на самого себя, голос так и хочет сломаться, но острые ногти впиваются в кожу ладоней, заставляя закусить губу и терпеть. — Поэтому прости, Ангел-чан, но твое нежелание здесь не играет никакой роли.

Вампир уходит, непроизвольно громко хлопая дверью, а его ева, вздрогнув от резкого звука, снова остается одна, пытаясь погрузиться в столь желанный сон. 

Но ничего не выходит. Голову разрывают различные мысли, но одновременно там совершенно пусто. Словно чистый лист, исписанный весь невидимыми чернилами. Буквы, слова, целые предложения — они никуда не исчезли, просто потеряли всякий смысл, и мозг перестал их воспринимать. Из-за всего этого только очень сильно болит голова, отдаваясь ужасной пульсацией в виски. Сапфировые глаза резко зажмуриваются до выступающих слез, но это никак не помогает уменьшить боль. 

Всё вокруг давит, мешая думать, мешая дышать… 

~~_Мешая жить._~~

Когда пианисту кажется, что он вот-вот сможет погрузиться во тьму, знакомый голос пытается вернуть его обратно.

— Лихт-тян, время обеда, — Хайд ставит на тумбочку небольшую, словно детскую, тарелку, где-то до половины наполненную мутноватой жидкостью странного цвета.

Он знал, что её содержимое совсем не выглядит аппетитно, но по-другому просто было невозможно. Это должен был быть бульон с парой маленьких кусочков куриного мяса и овощей, но Лихт категорически отказывался принимать любую твердую пищу, даже если его заставляли практически насильно. Его тошнило от всего, что нужно тщательно пережевывать; от всего, по его мнению, сильно соленого, сладкого или жирного. Поэтому сервампу приходилось перемешивать этот суп в такой причудливый и малоприятный на первый взгляд коктейль. Но даже так пианисту дается очень трудно пересиливать себя, глотая каждую ложку. Отвратительно есть эту еду, отвратительно чувствовать, отвратительно вообще думать о чем-либо, связанном с едой. Ему хочется разодрать себе горло, вырвать язык, лишь бы это противное чувство отвращения, при котором хочется просто вывернуть внутренности наизнанку, прошло. Он пытается закрыть рот, отвернуть голову, избавиться от мучений, но Лоулесс, сидящий на краю кровати рядом с евой, не дает ему этого сделать, мертвой хваткой пальцев левой руки удерживая того за подбородок.

— Еще немного, осталось всего пара ложек, — пытается успокоить его вампир. — Если хочешь, после обеда я могу сделать тебе коктейль или сок из дыни. Ты ведь её очень любил. 

Любил. Теперь же при упоминании одного этого слова сразу же будто вживую ощущается приторно-сладкий привкус плода, из-за чего тошнота усиливается в сто раз. Пытаясь с этим справиться, Лихт резко зажимает себе рот ладонями, его дыхание учащается, но горло начинает противно жечь и саднить, а плечи начинают подрагивать от сдерживания кашля.

— Черт, Лихт, нет! — Хайд резко отставляет посуду обратно и хватает парня за плечи, кажется, слишком сильно, из-за чего на коже могут проступить синяки; практически вплотную притягивает к себе, а затем кладет руки ему на лицо.

— Прекрати. Успокойся… да посмотри ты уже на меня! 

Он практически срывается, хочется рвать и метать, вот только не уверен, кого или что именно: себя, Лихта или вещи вокруг. Но взгляд напротив, такой измученный, жалкий и пустой, приводит его в чувство, словно звонкая пощечина.

— Прости, ангел, прости, — шепчет он, смотря своими алыми глазами в глубокий синий океан. — Пожалуйста, успокойся, всё хорошо. Не надо так делать, ничего ведь страшного не произошло.

— Не могу больше… это терпеть… — шепот, тихий, почти неслышный, будто умоляющий прекратить эту пытку, хотя в интонации нет ни намека на мольбу. И слезы, которые непроизвольно катятся по щекам. 

Вампир и сам хочет заплакать, зарыдать в голос — его уже тоже ломает от всего этого. Тяжело наблюдать за чужими страданиями, осознавая, что твоя помощь здесь почти бесполезна, ведь в нужный момент она оказана не была. 

Он с тяжелым вздохом встает и уносит тарелку с оставшимся супом на кухню, выливает жидкость в раковину и моет посуду. Сервамп не знает, как сказать Кранцу, что он уже просто не может заставлять Лихта насильно принимать пищу, его разрывает на части при виде мучений дорогого человека, и плевать, что такие, как он, бессмертны — это убивает его словно медленно действующий яд. Конечно, Розен поймет его, он ведь сам испытывал такое, именно поэтому и попросил именно Хайда заняться этим, надеясь на его выдержку, вот только всё равно стыдно признаться в собственной слабости и безысходности ситуации. Ужасно снова терять любимого человека из-за собственной уязвимости, эгоизма и огромной ошибки.

***

Вампир не мог точно сказать, когда это началось, для него всё было как и всегда: концерты Лихта, поездки из одного города в другой, постоянная смена отелей. Он привык, что его Ангел уже с утра начинал репетиции, уходя каждый раз из отеля до того, как Хайд проснется, и возвращаясь ближе к вечеру. Кажется, если б была его воля, то он бы и всю ночь провел в пустом концертном зале за роялем, но Кранц порой чуть ли не за руку оттаскивал пианиста от любимого инструмента, насильно заставляя отдыхать. 

А если место проведения концерта было дальше, чем допустимая дистанция между сервампом и евой, то почти на день исчезал из номера уже Лоулесс. Как бы он не любил игру Ангела, но выдержать несколько часов подряд любую мелодию, которую он исполнял с помощью своего оружия, сервампу было не под силу. Его ева настолько сильна, что даже такие невинные репетиции просто обезоруживали вампира, вот и приходилось «демону» бежать на безопасное расстояние. От скуки Хайд обычно целый день ходил куда только ему позволяло расстояние: бар-ресторан отеля, комната отдыха, городская библиотека или сквер — в общем, всё, где можно было отыскать себе занятие, перекинуться парой слов с незнакомцами и пофлиртовать с миленькими девушками. 

За своего хозяина вампир как-то даже и не беспокоился, в конце концов, Ангел уже не маленький — сам должен знать меру. Вот только Лихт её не знал, занимаясь у клавиш без перерыва на отдых, пока тело само уже не начнет валиться от усталости. Обычно за этим следил Кранц: менеджер, практически как няня, вытаскивал пианиста на завтрак, обед и, если получалось, на ужин; он напоминал, чтобы Лихт каждый час делал перерыв минимум минут на пять, не забывал перекусывать и пить воду. Но в последнее время Розен был очень загружен, ведь популярность пианиста увеличивалась: нужно было заранее расписывать план концертов, планировать деловые встречи, бронировать отели, обговаривать интервью и многое-многое другое, поэтому он как-то и сам упустил тот момент, когда Лихт перестал следовать режиму. 

Репетируя целый день, Ангел старался не давать себе ни минуты отдыха. Ему казалось, что он делает недостаточно, что надо больше заниматься, больше выкладываться. Пианист полностью отдавал себя музыке, стараясь через мелодию раскрыть души людей, заставить их ронять слезы, вспоминая все значащие моменты их жизни, пытался вдохновить идти к своим мечтам и целям, не терять веры и продолжать стремиться вперед, невзирая на невзгоды. Но вот взамен он жертвовал своими силами. А силы у любого человека не бесконечны, каждому нужен отдых, чтобы восполнить запас, о чем парень не особо заботился. 

Сначала появились постоянные ужасные головные боли, но Лихт терпел, и, закинув в рот несколько таблеток обезболивающего, шел снова заниматься. Появившуюся боль в теле, голод и жажду он игнорировал, лишь крепче стиснув зубы и стараясь сосредоточиться на мелодии и движении рук. Труднее всего было выдерживать ночь, когда тело просило об отдыхе, но перегруженному мозгу было трудно резко переключиться с работы, из-за чего пианист начал страдать бессонницей. 

Последствия такого отношения к собственному здоровью резко проявились прямо на концерте. Всё шло как и всегда: игра Лихта была превосходна, зрители были в восторге, но на финальной мелодии парень держался уже из последних сил. Глаза то и дело закрывались, голова стала неестественно тяжелой, в глазах темнело, и лишь только из-за постоянных тренировок напряженные донельзя кисти перемещались всё еще без единой ошибки по клавишам рояля. Лоулесс, Гил и Розен наблюдали из-за кулис. Последний был очень недоволен, так как пианист снова просто проигнорировал его лекцию на тему важности отдыха, а ведь Кранц неспроста вновь поднял эту тему. Даже Хайд пошутил, что кожа Лихта по бледности сравнится с его, а синяки под глазами скоро станут больше, чем у самого Сонного Дьявола. Но тот просто пробормотал какие-то слова про бессонницу и закрылся в гримерной до начала концерта. 

И вот наконец мероприятие подошло к концу, пораженные зрители аплодировали стоя, а пианист с трудом нашел в себе силы встать и слегка поклониться в ответ, пока бархатный занавес медленно падал, скрывая сцену от зрительного зала.

— Ангел-чан такой крутой! Ты снова поразил их всех, — начал в своей привычной манере Лоулесс, подходя к еве. 

Но Лихт его не слышал. Все звуки вокруг будто слились воедино, создавая ужасную какофонию, разрывающую барабанные перепонки и ударяя прямо в голову. Пианист, уже мало что понимая, сделал пару шагов в сторону кулис и упал прямо в руки вампира, который вовремя успел среагировать. 

Хайд находился рядом с ангелом, пока Розен и Гил беседовали с врачом. Тот сказал, что у его организма сильное переутомление из-за напряжения и испытываемого стресса, выписал необходимые лекарства и посоветовал пианисту лечь ненадолго в клинику для полного восстановления, но тот был категорически против. Более того, он снова рвался за инструмент, невзирая на то, что прошла всего пара дней после концерта. И сколько бы менеджер и вампиры не спорили, Лихт отказывался их слушать, из-за чего всё перетекало в масштабные скандалы, что еще негативнее влияло на состояние здоровья. 

Хоть Розен и отменил концерты на ближайший месяц, никто не мог помешать пианисту пользоваться своим управлением и с помощью него продолжать занятия. Он запирался в своей комнате или просто уходил из номера, никому ничего не сказав, пока Розен не находил его и насильно не приводил обратно. Попытки нормализовать состояние разбивались о нежелание Ангела принимать какую-либо помощь. Он считал ежедневные репетиции единственным важным и необходимым для него занятием. Вот только измученный организм подвел своего хозяина. Постоянное плохое самочувствие ухудшилось настолько, что обмороки участились, и в один день Лихт не смог найти в себе силы даже встать с постели. 

Элементарная простуда развилась с сильными осложнениями и подкосила парня на месяц, но и после этого дела не пошли на улучшение. Все стремления Ангела держались на музыке и способности творить, а из-за отсутствия такой возможности он словно начал угасать. Вскоре ему не под силу стало вызвать любой вид своего оружия, что окончательно сломило пианиста. Если раньше у него было хоть какое-то рвение поскорее встать с постели, то теперь исчезло любое желание делать что-либо. Вдобавок, организм из-за потрясений стал пытаться отвергать пищу и таблетки. И сколько бы лекарств не было в рецепте, врачи всё еще настаивали на клинике, потому что по-другому уже нельзя справиться. Но нужно было разрешение Лихта, а его Розен никак не мог получить. В итоге всё остановилось на попытках самостоятельно помочь Ангелу и уговорить его на лечение.

***

Снова собирая себя практически по кускам, Лоулесс возвращается в комнату ангела, чтобы успокоить того и помочь выпить лекарства. Но едва он переступает порог — как мир снова, уже в который раз, вдребезги рассыпается на осколки. На кровати никого нет, в ванную открыта дверь, и даже без включенного света можно разглядеть тонкую фигуру пианиста, который сидит на холодном кафеле, склонившись над ванной и цепляясь за её бортик. Хрупкие плечи судорожно вздрагивают, а сам ангел едва ли не задыхается от кашля, ужасной боли и противного ощущения, выжигающего все внутренности. Он даже не сразу замечает, как кто-то подбегает, выкрикивая его имя, как включается вода, смывая весь неудавшийся обед; как теплые капли стекают по волосам и лицу, омывая его. Он приходит в себя лишь когда его крепко прижимают к груди, и в ушах раздается бешеный стук чужого сердца.

— Прости, Хайд… — от звучания собственного имени на потрескавшихся губах хочется плакать, и вампир наконец-то сдается, не сдерживая текущие капли из глаз.

Он уже не может это терпеть, поэтому просто беззвучно содрогается, роняя слезы и прижимая к себе столь легкое холодное тело.

— Ангел, пожалуйста, подпиши бумаги, которые просил Кранц, — он умоляет, практически глотая горячие соленые ручьи, готовый на всё, лишь бы парень согласился. — Тебе необходимо полноценное лечение, а там помогут, обязательно помогут. Я, Кранц, Гил, твои родители — все мы желаем тебе только самого лучшего. Знаю, что раньше меня всегда не было рядом, даже когда ты остро нуждался в поддержке, но я обещаю, что всё исправлю, вот увидишь. Кранц возьмет тебе отдельную палату, а я буду рядом, насколько мне позволят, хоть в человеческом виде, хоть в обличье ежа. А если выгонят, то я снова вернусь через окно и не позволю разделить нас, пока ты не захочешь. 

Пианист слушает чужие слова, запоминает звучание, заставляет себя воспринимать их. Он видит слезы, что катятся из глаз вампира, и наконец начинает понимать, что вокруг него всё еще находятся другие люди. Люди, которые пытаются помочь и не бросают несмотря ни на что, которые страдают от того, что все их действия не помогают. Лоулесс кажется таким теплым, его сердце так волнительно бьется в беспокойстве за свою еву, что хочется просто раствориться в этих объятьях и полностью довериться…

— Прошу… Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся. Чтобы ты был снова настоящим, как прежде, Ангел, и готов сделать ради этого всё! 

И он наконец соглашается…

**Author's Note:**

> Планировался просто небольшой, даже не ангстовый, легкий слэш, в котором Хайду приходилось насильно всеми различными уговорами и ухищрениями заставлять Лихта есть, ибо тот капризничал и отказывался от любой еды, кроме сладостей и дынь...в итоге родилось это...даже не ищите тут логику...  
> Это по идее слэш, но здесь даже намеки на какие-то романтические взаимоотношения тоньше нитки, поэтому поставила пре-слэш. На счет рейтинга также, стоит G, но кому-то даже такое может быть не очень приятно читать, так что все на свой страх и риск.
> 
> Изначально абзацев про то, как до такого докатилось, не должно было быть. Но потом поняла, что многим, возможно, будет не понятно, с чего это вдруг Лихт здесь как умирающий лебедь*зачеркнуто* ангел. Но из-за того, что в написании фанфиков я еще на уровне новичка (как мне кажется) перенос мыслей из головы дается с трудом, так что получилось, как по мне, скомкано, но надеюсь, что хотя бы суть понятна - Лихт очень сильно измотал себя постоянным стремлением к совершенству, а потом еще на фоне постоянного перенапряжения его организм ослаб и подхватил простуду. И в конце, так сказать, Ангел перегорел и вообще потерял всякое желание делать что-либо (я бы сказала, что впал в депрессию или апатию, но мало ли тут будут психотерапевты и раскритикую меня, знаю я таких XD ).  
> Кстати, на концерте Лихт играет Prelude in C Sharp Minor, Op. 3 - No. 2 Рахманинова. Она классная и сложная, так что посочувствуйте бедному мальчику на больную голову такое играть XD
> 
> Коллаж к работе - https://vk.com/dsalj?w=wall-150486615_824  
> К посту с ним также прикреплена музыка, которая служить атмосферной составляющей текста.
> 
> https://vk.com/dsalj - группа автора
> 
> Спасибо Queenki (https://ficbook.net/authors/1587438) за редактирование текста.


End file.
